


What Could've Been

by yaknownyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I made myself sad while writing this, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Kerberos Mission, Reunion Sex, and they bang, basically alternate reality where Shiro arrived from the Kerberos Mission safe and sound to Keith, only angsty if you think about what actually happens in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: "Keith stayed quiet for a second and rubbed his thumbs on top of Shiro's eyebags, "I was so worried... I was so scared something might've happened to you...""But nothing did.""Thank fuck."orShiro comes back from the Kerberos mission safe and sound, just like he promised.





	What Could've Been

-

"I missed you." Keith whispered, lips tickling his earlobe and the declaration filling the silence between gasps "I missed you, I missed you, I _missed_ you!"

Shiro didn't reply, too busy getting his hands and mouth all over him, so glad that there was so much to be felt, to be touched and rediscovered. He tightened the grip on Keith's thighs, turning around while still carrying him and walking to the bed, letting go as Keith dropped his back on the mattress with a soft thud. The fall didn't seem to comfortable, but Keith didn't seem to care by the way he sprawled across the sheets, shirtless and his sweatpants barely leaving anything to imagination. Shiro took a moment to admire the view, but only got a few seconds before Keith grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, eagerly pulling him down with him and not wasting any time before closing the gap between their lips.  
  
He hummed happily, cupping Shiro's cheeks and pulling away after a while, "Never leave me again." he mumbled. 

"I won't" he gave him a peck, as if sealing a promise, "You have no idea how being away from you wrecked me."

Keith stayed quiet for a second and rubbed his thumbs on top of Shiro's eyebags, "I was so worried... I was so scared something might've happened to you..." 

"But nothing did."

"Thank fuck."

Shiro laughed at that and they kissed again, tenderly and slow now that the after-shock of seeing each other was gone. 

As the kiss deepened, wet sounds and occasional cricket chirps the only noises breaking the silence in the shack's bedroom, Keith dropped his hand in between them; trailing down and running his fingers on Shiro's abdomen. The muscles clenched at his feather light touch, and the small gasp Shiro let out made the mood swiftly change. He stopped just before he reached his navel and glanced up at Shiro.

He was surprised to see Shiro staring back at him, through half lidded eyes with pupils blown wide. His eyebrows were furrowed and teeth tugged at Keith's bottom lip before he broke out a moan, " _Please_." 

Keith didn't need to be told twice.

He dipped his hand on Shiro's pants almost immediately, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and giving it a few experimental pulls. The latter thrust back slowly, unhurriedly fucking himself against Keith's fist, who's own cock twitched against his boxers.  He let out a little moan, matching Shiro's grunts and quickened breaths in a perfect harmony. 

He sped up his pace slightly and hardened his grip on the length as he stroked. Back in the beginning of their relationship, Shiro wanted them to wait until they were both ready to take that big step. However, he still compelled to Keith's insatiable sex-drive by going as far as they could without penetration, resulting in multiple, messy handjobs under the covers of Shiro's bed. They were originally C grade standard (what you would expect from two horny teenage boys), but they slowly grew to learn what each other liked or disliked with practice.

With that in mind, Keith ran thumb on top of Shiro's slit and gave the head a particularly hard squeeze.

" _Keith_." his voice was deep and raspy, and holy fuck if that didn't turn Keith on. His wrist made a twist around Shiro's head, and that was enough to gain him a gasp, "If you don't stop I'm gonna come."

"Already?"

Shiro smiled sheepishly, and it was like looking directly at the sun, "I haven't had sex in a year. I need to get used to you again."

"I'm pretty hard to get used to." and to prove that, he started pumping again. 

" _Ah_."

 _He is beautiful_ , he thought. And he really was. Keith would never get tired from Shiro. He looked good all the time, but even better like this - eyebrows furrowed, tanned skin burning, the soft tuff of brown hair sticking to his forehead and teeth biting lips in a way that Keith could only describe as erotic. 

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the faint freckles on the bridge of his nose. Shiro affectionately nuzzled into the touch, tilting his head so he could tug at Keith's bottom lip. They share quick presses of lips, before Keith stopped moving his hand and shifted them to the waistband of his sweats, ready to pull them down before he was interrupted by Shiro grabbing his wrists.

"Let me do this."

He let Keith's wrists go, right hand chasing his to lace their fingers together. Keith felt the familiar heat coiling up in his stomach once Shiro started to trail open mouthed kisses on his abdomen, leaving faint pink marks that would definitely turn into purple splotches in the morning.

After a particular suck on his hipbone, Keith gasped loudly, scratching his nails on Shiro's undercut. A deep, satisfied grumble was heard from Shiro's chest, and Keith felt his sweatpants being discarded in one quick and swift move that made him shiver.

"Someone is eager." he croaked out. He was the one to talk - he was already a mess and his dick hadn't even been touched.

"Obviously. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" 

Keith's cock pulsed. Shiro clearly noticed it, since he finally, _finally_ pulled his briefs down, letting his neglected dick spring free. However, the cool air only hit it for a second, before Keith felt himself being engulfed by heat. 

"Oh. _Oh_."

For Shiro, cock-sucker is a compliment.

He puckered his lips, giving light sucks and licks in the head to tease the already impatient man underneath him. His tongue lapped at the tip a few times, before flattening as he lowered down the length. Keith squirmed after a particularly deep head bob, a hint of moan itching to leave his throat as he grasped the bed sheets desperately to stop himself from bucking into the warmth of Shiro's mouth. He opted for trying to keep his eyes open, staring at Shiro working on his cock with pornstar professionalism. Their gazes met, and the lustful expression on Shiro's face nearly made him come. 

He pulled out with a pop, licking a thick trail along the underside of Keith's cock without breaking eye contact. Keith whimpered, "Just fuck me already _."_

"Patience yields focus." he winked. 

" _Shiro_."

Shiro knew better than than to provoke Keith once he was impatient. He leaned away, stripping off his clothes. Keith watched the display with interest, eyes trailing up the defined muscles on Shiro's abdomen as he pulled off his shirt and down again when he slid off his pants to reveal his already cum stained boxers.

"Okay, okay. I'm not gonna tease you when prepping you up."

Keith shyly looked away, "I already took care of that before you got here."

"Keith, you..."

"I-I wanted this to happen as soon as possible, okay? I didn't want wait any longer. I missed you."

"G-god, _Keith_..."

Shiro struggled to compose himself, hands aimlessly trying to grasp the condom wrap and the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He hastily grabbed the utensils, ripping the silver-foiled packet open with his teeth and rolling the condom swiftly over his hardened cock. He coated it with a generous amount of lube for good measure, giving it a few pumps. He tugged at Keith's calves, and positioned himself in front of his entrance as the boy wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"You ready?" 

"Yeah."

Apparently, that was enough for him to slowly push himself in.

The swarm of feelings flooded through them all at once. The intensity of the pleasure, the delicate touches and the nostalgia of them - it made them feel like they were never apart. For all Keith knew now, Shiro could've been here this morning, or even the day before, and they were having sex for whatever time that week. Keith's hands moved to Shiro's nape, forcefully moving him down so their lips could meet in what felt like an incredibly realistic deja-vu. 

Everything was tight, slick, warm and familiar. It took every ounce of self control Shiro had to not buck into Keith in one swift move, but he managed to restrain himself once Keith winced slightly at the painful stretch. 

He pulled away from the kiss, "Are you oka-"

" _Just keep going_."

By the time he was all in, Keith was panting. He waited a few minutes, until Keith's accelerated breath slowed down and he showed signs of growing restless. 

Gently, he started to move. Keith bit into his knuckle, trying to stop himself from moaning. It always started like this, but with a little cooing from Shiro, he slowly came out of his shell and let out the noises he failed to keep buried.

"Baby, you can be loud. It's just us here."

Keith let out a broken grunt, dropping his fist and grasping onto Shiro instead. As his pace grew, so did the pleasure and the lustful sounds coming out of both of them. Each movement made Keith's walls clenched harder around Shiro, making him groan and thrust in faster, harder, in an animalistic hunger that left them both drowning in pleasure. He felt Keith's arms snake to his sides and his nails digging and dragging onto his back, leaving red lines onto his blank skin that were definitely going to stay for a few days. It was a bad habit Shiro had grown to love, even though the scratches burned when he showered. 

Keith went head-in and fire fueled into anything he did - sex wasn't any different. 

He aimed and hit for a specific spot, and Keith's back arched off the bed. 

" _Harder!_ ", he let out a broken plea. Shiro obliged, snapping his hips in an erratic rhythm, hitting the same place over and over again. Keith was in haze, body moving back and forth in the same pace as Shiro thrust in and out. His hair was spilled across the pillow, face pink and breathless gasps escaping his lips. He cupped Shiro's face, looking deep into his eyes as he moaned and said small praises and commands under his breath. Sweat gathered on Shiro's back, and the man felt like he was suffocating. Like the whole room was too hot and his body was combusting.

" _Shiro_ ," Keith gasped, "I'm gonna come."

"D-do it. _Ah_ , come for me."

After two or three thrusts, and Keith was done for. He hiccuped, body rocking and shivering, spilling on his stomach nearly all the way up to his chest. It felt like a crescendo into rapture, moments of ecstasy coursing through his being. When he went down from his high, Shiro was still pounding onto him, and after he was completely spent, he felt the sensitiveness hit him.   

"C'mon, Takashi. Come for me, babe." he murmured.

He acknowledged Keith with a groan. The legs around Shiro's torso squeezed his waist, and he felt himself tip over the edge. He spilled inside the condom, fingers digging into his hips and head tilting back, a short-winded chuckle leaving his throat. 

He dropped himself on the bed next to Keith, still smiling through exhaustion as he rolled over so Keith could cuddle up to him, head resting on top of his shoulder. They stayed quiet for a while, staring at each other while regaining their breaths. Although they were still on post orgasmic bliss, neither Keith or Shiro used that to justify how happy they were at that moment. 

Shiro leaned closer, planting kisses all across Keith's face. He brushed his lips against his cheeks, his nose and back to his mouth, all while smiling through it. It was simple, but intimate, and Keith hummed happily at the action. 

"I love you." 

"Oh, no! Co-captain of the Kerberos mission and the sweetheart of every girl at the Garrison Institution is in love with me! Just what did I get myself into?" he said, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

"So I'm not _your_ sweetheart?"

"Um, no. You're my _high school_ sweetheart. We're gonna be telling our kids how you were a senior jock, and I was the hot, junior cheerleader who conquered your heart."

Shiro laughed, turning around and hugging Keith closer to him. He felt his smug smile pressed against his collarbone.

"Well, you'd look good in a cheerleading outfit."

Keith rolled his eyes playfully, "Well, _you_ look exactly like a jock, so I won't have fun imagining that."

"Just because I'm a buff guy in my late teenage years?"

"Exactly. If I didn't know you are an absolute angel, I'd judge you while walking down the school hallway."

"You probably already did that. And wait, did you just call me an angel?"

"You're hearing things."

"Aw, baby, I'm your little _angel!_ "

"If you didn't just come back from a one year trip and I didn't miss you so much, I would kick you out of this bed right now."

" _Honeybun_ , you wouldn't!" he teased.

Keith scowled in disgust and turned around, leaving Shiro to face his back as he giggled. Shiro scooched closer, wrapping his arms around his torso and kissing his nape. He felt safe and comforted by the heartbeat resonating and vibrating against his back. Takashi Shirogane was alive. He came back to him like he promised. They were together. 

He was glad he managed to get through an entire year with a cold, empty house and a bed filled with space, but he was most definitely glad that all of it had paid off. 

"Good night, sweetpea."

  
"I'm gonna kick you out of here."

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS FOR YOU GABBY YOU ANGSTY SINNER
> 
> This was my first time writing explicit sex, so... yeah. This is a mess.


End file.
